LEGO Crossover/Characters
This is a page for all the Playable Characters in LEGO Crossover. Orignal LEGO Themes City * Police Man * Criminal * Fire Man * Doctor * Civilian City Undercover * Chase McCain * Rex Fury * Ellie Phillips The LEGO Movie * Emmet * Wildstyle * Vitruvius * Unikitty * Metal Beard * Benny * Lord Business * Bad Cop * Sheriff Not-a-Robot Ninjago * Kai * Cole * Zane * Jay * Lloyd * Nya * Sensei Wu * Lord Garmedon * Pythor * Dareth BIONICLE * Tahu * Kopaka * Gali * Lewa * Onua * Pohatu * Takanuva * Makuta Legends of Chima * Laval * Cragger * Eris * Worriz * Gorzan * Razar * Rogon * Sir Fangar Castle * King * Golden Knight * Princess * Jester * Wizard * Forestman * Evil Wizard * Troll King * Black Skeleton Pirates * Captain Brickbeard * Captain Redbeard * Governor Broadside * Lieutenant de Martinet * King Kahuka Ultra Agents * Solomon Blaze * Jack Fury * Antimatter * Terabyte Adventurers * Johnny Thunder * Dr. Kilroy * Pippin Reed * Lord Sam Sinister Hero Factory * Stormer * Furno * Surge * Breeze * Bulk Licensed Themes Star Wars * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Princess Leia * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Yoda * Lando Calrissian * Ahsoka Tano * Qui-Gon Jinn * R2-D2 * C-3PO * Rey * Finn * Poe Dameron * Darth Vader * Boba Fett * Darth Sidious * Darth Maul * Count Dooku * Grievous * Kylo Ren Marvel Comics * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor * Hulk * Hawkeye * Black Widow * Nick Fury * Spider-Man * Cyclopes * Wolverine * Jean Grey * Storm * Nightcrawler * Colossus * Kitty Pryde * Emma Frost * Mister Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * The Thing * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * Vision * Falcon * Deadpool * Loki * Magneto * Ultron * Green Goblin * Doctor Doom DC Comics * Batman * Superman * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern * The Flash * Cyborg * Green Arrow * Martian Manhunter * Robin * The Joker * Harley Quinn * Bane * Lex Luthor * Sinestro * Cheetah * Deathstroke The Lord of the Rings * Gandalf the Grey * Frodo Baggins * Aragorn * Samwise Gamgee * Legolas * Gimli * Merry * Pippin * Boromir * Gollum * Sauron * Saruman The Hobbit * Bilbo Baggins * Thorin Oakenshield * Balin * Dwalin * Fíli * Kíli * Bifur * Bofur * Bombur * Óin * Glóin * Dori * Ori * Nori * Bard the Bowman * Beorn Pirates of the Caribbean * Captain Jack Sparrow * Hector Barbossa * Mr. Gibbs * Davy Jones * Blackbeard * Will Turner * Elizabeth Swan * Pintel * Ragetti Minecraft * Steve * Alex * Herobrine * Zombie * Skeleton * Creeper * Enderman Jurassic Park/World * Alan Grant * Ellie Sattler * Ian Malcom * John Hammond * Lex Murphy * Tim Murphy * Robert Muldoon * Owen Grady * Claire Dearing * ACU Trooper Doctor Who * First Doctor * Second Doctor * Third Doctor * Fourth Doctor * Fifth Doctor * Sixth Doctor * Seventh Doctor * Eighth Doctor * War Doctor * Ninth Doctor * Tenth Doctor * Eleventh Doctor * Twelfth Doctor * The Master * Missy * Clara Oswald * Amy Pond * Rory Williams * Rose Tyler * Martha Jones * Donna Noble * Captain Jack Harkness * Sarah-Jane Smith * Davros * Cyberman * Dalek * Weeping Angel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Raphael * Donatello * Michelangelo * Splinter * Shredder Scooby-Doo * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Doo Ghostbusters * Peter Venkman * Raymond Stanz * Egon Spengler * Winston Zeddemore * Slimer * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Portal * Chell * P-Body * Atlas Category:Characters Category:LEGO Crossover Category:Captainfishlip